The field of the invention is fiber optic connectors.
As fiber optic local area networks and the telephony subscriber loop begin to make a large impact on the market for fiber optic connectors and splices, users are finding that most connectors were not designed for field installation. This was not a problem when installation of connector pigtails, that is, a predetermined length of fiber to be joined to a system fiber with a splice, was the norm; but direct connectorization is now becoming common. Installing a typical fiber optic connector requires a lengthy process of heat curing epoxy and polishing the fiber end. Other connectors have eliminated the epoxy and polish steps, but they do so at the expense of performance and longevity. Still other connectors rely on ultraviole cured adhesive to secure a fiber into a splice. While this method is quicker and easier than the heat cured epoxy method, it requires the user to have an adhesive which has a finite shelf life and an ultraviolet curing lamp.
Therefore, there is seemingly a need for connectors requiring no epoxy or curing in the field but maintaining desirable performance and longevity.